Apigenin is a flavonoid contained in plants such as wild chamomile (Matricaria recutita L.), Roman chamomile (Anthemis nobilis L.), dahlia (Dahlia pinnata), lilac daphne (Daphne genkwa) and sorghum (Sorghum nervosum Bess). As apigenin has a urease activity inhibitory action (Patent Document 1), an antioxidant action (Patent Document 2), a melanin production promoting action (Patent Document 3 and Patent Document 4), an anti-inflammatory action (Patent Document 5), a pigmentation inhibitory action (Patent Document 6) and the like, it is useful as a component for cosmetics, medicines, and quasi-drugs. Therefore, there have been hitherto reported various compositions containing apigenin or an apigenin-containing plant extract (Patent Documents 2 to 6).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-91338
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2005-289880
Patent Document 3: JP-A-9-263534
Patent Document 4: JP-A-2004-2264
Patent Document 5: JP-A-2007-8847
Patent Document 6: JP-A-2006-327988